The present invention relates generally to a luggage latch, and, more particularly to a dual action latch means that can be adapted to lock the luggage, attache cases or the like.
Conventionally, a luggage latch requires in most cases two operational actions, one for unlocking and the other for locking of the latch. In other words, in its construction the latch needs only to operate a single lock bolt element to achieve unlocking or locking purposes. Though in operation the conventional luggage latch may be of a convenient type, it however presents much insecurity in the stability of its locking condition, since the only lock bolt element often causes the latch to be unlocked unexpectedly due to its being unintentionally touched and such things happen quite often with the travelling luggages during transfer or transportation from one place to another. As a result of this, the unlocking element with a second locking device has long been the object persons skilled in the art seek to work out. An ideal latch means should nevertheless possess the following characteristic:
1. The operational element to control the unlocking of the latch bolt must itself be controlled by another locking device.
2. Before the latch bolt is unlocked, the first locking device must first be set free so that the second locking device may be moved about.
3. During the unlocking process, the operation of the first and the second locking devices must be in continuity.
4. The unlocking movements of the first and the second locking devices must not be in same direction.
5. In locking the latch, a single action should suffice to achieve the effect.
In view of the afore-said disadvantages in the conventional luggage latch, it is necessary for the present invention to design an ideal latch device which would satisfy all of the above-enumerated characteristics. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a luggage latch device having double locking means with unlocking of which requiring two operational actions while locking of which needs a single action only.
It is a further object to provide a luggage latch device which can be unlocked only upon application of two continual movements in different directions.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a luggage latch device of the type, which in addition to being of high stability is also easy to operate and further, of which unlocking by an inadvertent touching can also be prevented.